African Challenger
by TheWalkingD3AD
Summary: A girl named Tempest Stormer is on her way to the African tournament with her bey Shadow Lightning Griffin. She meets new friends and rivals. One thing is for sure though, She is in for a fun time.
1. Gettin' on the plane

Chapter 1

I was at the airport because my friend went to Brazil to try to get into the world tournament thing that was going on and he wanted me to say goodbye to him before he left. I waited until his plane took off to leave. I had to wait because my plane didn't take off for another two hours. I was going to try to

I started walking out of the airport when something or someone crashed into me. I was knocked off my feet and landed on my butt.

"Ow." I groaned. I looked up to see a boy with black hair with a little bit of white outlining it. He also had a stripe of red in his hair that hung in his face. He had dark brown eyes and wore a green sweatshirt and brown, fingerless, gloves on.

"I'm back, did ya hear me? I can't believe they crowned the battle bladers champion without me. What a joke. Just you wait Ginga! I'll show you who the real number one blader is. Do you hear me you imposter? ME! Masamune Kadoya! That's who."

Man! This guy seemed really stuck up. I stood up and glared at him after brushing myself off.

"I'm sure the ENTIRE world could hear ya." I snapped at him.

"Huh? Oh sorry bout' that. But I gotta go to the stadium." Then he ran off.

"Whatever loser." Then I started walking away again. I took out my ipod on the way to my house.

It took me five minutes to get back. I started to pack my stuff. After about forty minutes I was ready and packed. I looked at my bey, Shadow Lightning Griffin.

"Its almost time buddy." I put him back in its holder. I had a necklace that my friend gave me for my eighth birthday. Its made to hold my bey and make it look like a charm.

I walked back to the airport and gave the lady my ticket and my passport to get on the plane. Once, I was on it I sat down in my seat. Someone sat next to me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving in thirteen hours to Savannah." The pilot said over the loud speaker.

I sighed and looked at the girl who sat next to me.

"Hi. What's your name?" I asked he politely. She turned to look at me.

"My name is Leena Rienel. What's yours?" 

"Tempest Stormer. Are you entering the African tournament?"

"No. I'm just going to watch to see how well the people are that are going to win. Are you?"

"Yep! I am. With my friend, Shadow Lightning Griffin." I pointed to the bey connected to my necklace.

"Cool! Well, I wish you luck. Though, watch out. Some of the bladers don't play fair."

"Trust me, Freedom and I will win."

"Hopefully. Well, you can count on me cheering for you."

I nodded and looked out the window. Soon I got bored and took out my ipod and put in the ear buds. 


	2. Some Singing and Some Searching

CHAPTER 2

I guess I fell asleep during the plane ride because one minute I'm listening to my ipod and I closed my eyes, then the next Leena's elbowing me in the ribs saying that we have arrived.

"Hey! Tempest! Wake up girl, we have arrived."

"Huh? Oh ok." I was still kinda sleepy so I sounded like I was drunk.

I stood up and we walked off the plane together. I still had my ear buds in and one of my favorite songs started playing.

"Butterflies, they gave me such a feeling.

Every time I saw your face,

They started flying.

Now my heart is in the shadow,

Of the creatures they've turned into.

And I wish,

That I could make them fly away.

I can tell this is my style.

There's a war on the inside.

I can tell this is my style,

And I gotta stand up and fly.

How did I kill these butterflies,

Terrorizing me inside?

How do I stop the battle cries?

Screaming out through the night.

Doesn't matter what you say,

I'm still gonna feel this way.

These black, black butterflies,

Are taking over me.

Black, black butterflies.

Black, black butterflies.

Black, black butterflies.

Black, black butterflies." I stopped singing after that verse.

"Wow. If you can beybattle as good as you can sing, you will win for sure!" Leena told me looking really surprised.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Then we went to get our stuff. After that we walked out of the airport.

"So we gotta find this place called Rock City." Leena stated. I nodded.

"Lets go."

We started walking away from the airport. We walked for about three hours and it seemed like we were in some endless desert. I sighed.

"Hey do you have any songs on your ipod that I might know?" Leena asked me. I looked at her.

"Yea probably." I took out my ipod and went through the list. We finally got to a song that she knew. It's a song called Give it Up. I plugged in the portable speaker and started to play the song.

(Tempest)

"Some day I'll let you in.

Treat you right,

Blow you out of your mind."

(Leena)

"You've never met a chick like me.

Burn so bright,

I'm gonna make you blind."

(Both)

"Always wondering,

What you can have.

Is it so bad?  
>If you don't get,<p>

What you wanted.

Make it feel good

As I whip you into shape.

Yeah, boy lets get it started.

Give it up!

You cant win!

Cause I know where you've been,

Such a shame,

You don't put up a fight.

It's a game,

That we play at the end of the night.

It's the same old story,

But you never get it right.

Give it up!

Come a little closer baby, baby.

Come a little closer, come a little closer,

Baby, baby."

(Tempest)

"So stop trying to walk away.

No you wont ever leave behind.

Nooooooo."

(Leena)

You better believe that I'm here to stay.

Cause you're the shade,

And I'm the sunshine.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

(Both)

"Look at me boy,

Cause I got you where I want you.

Isn't it so exciting?  
>Wanna shake you,<p>

Wanna break you.

Take the back seat boy,

Cause now I'm driving!

Give it up!  
>You cant win!<p>

Cause I know where you've been.

Such a shame,

You don't put up a fight.

That's a game,

That we play,

At the end of the night!

It's the same old story,

But you never get it right.

Give it up!  
>Come a little closer, come a little closer.<p>

Baby, baby.

Come a little closer, come a little closer.

Baby, baby.

Come a little closer baby!

If you were my baby,

Then I'd make you crazy tonight!  
>Look at me boy,<p>

Cause I got you where I want you.

Isn't it so exciting?  
>Wanna shake you,<p>

Wanna break you,

Take the backseat boy

Cause now I'm driving!

Give it up you!

You cant win!  
>Cause I know where you've been.<p>

Such a shame,

You don't put up a fight!

It's a game,

That we play at the end of the night!  
>It's the same old story,<p>

But you never get it right.

GIVE IT UP!"

At the final word of the song I unplugged the speaker and turned the ipod off. We high 5ed each other. Then went back to looking for the city.

* * *

><p>I saw that there was an incomplete sentence in the last chapter. JUST IGNORE IT! its really late so i'm tired so goodnight people.<p> 


	3. Beybattles, new allies, and I cant swim

CHAPTER 3

**We FINALLY found the city after two more hours. **

**"THANK GOD!" Leena screamed. **

**"Geez, could ya scream that any louder?" I asked her sarcastically. **

**"Yes, yes I could." **

**I rolled my eyes and we started walking through the city. It was really warm out though, I really should've expected that. **

**"I think the tournament is gonna start soon." Leena pointed to a LARGE stadium that had tons of people in it.**

**"Yea, me too. We better get over there."**

**Then we ran to the stadium. Leena stayed behind because only people who were competing we allowed in. I was given a green colored card. I sighed and made my way to the front of the crowd.**

**I noticed that I was pretty much the only girl competing. Suddenly, I was shoved into a person.**

**"Oh sorry about that. I got shoved and I crashed into you." I said to the guy I got shoved into.**

**"Huh? Oh it's ok. My names Demure."**

**"Cool. Mine is Tempest."**

**I saw that he had a yellow card and so did the guy next to him.**

**"Bladers from around the world, I thank you for coming to our countries repesenetive (A/N this is probably spelled wrong) selection tournament. I am the president, Navamigith (A/N I had NO idea how to spell his name.) And I bid you welcome to Savannah. In order for our country to develop a crosper (A/N ?) we must first make the name of Savannah known through out the world. That is why our country will compete in the beyblade world championship. If we win the championships the name Savannah will become well known all over the planet. For that reason I have decided that any blader can compete in our countries repesenitive selection tournament. That way the strongest bladers may be Savannahs repesenitives in the world championships. What I'm looking for from you is strength, world class level power, the ability to focus soully on victory, pride, and battle instinct like those of a wild beast. Bladers who are here for your own reasons if you wanna go to the world championships then win! Win and earn a spot as our countries repesenitive, then use the fame to spread the glory of our countries name across the globe."**

**After that announcement I looked at the other bladers that were around me. My eyes stopped on two particular people. One boy had green, spiked up hair and had a tiny fang. The other boy hair orange colored bangs and hair brown in the back. He also wore some type of clothing. I thought he was kind of cute…**

**"Hey. What do these cards mean anyway?" I asked the duo next to me.**

**"What's wrong with you? You don't even know what that thing is? Look there. There are four colored cards, Red, green, blue, and yellow. They are used to divide us into groups." Marcus told me.**

**The way Marcus said that got me really annoyed. I narrowed my eyes and turned to Demure.**

**"I'll see you later Demure." Then I walked away from them.**

**"Listen to me right now! I declare Savannahs beyblade world championships repesenitive tournament to begin!" The president yelled. I cheered along with everyone else. Then we got around giant beyblade stadiums. Everyone was just glaring at others.**

**"Each group will fight in a battle royal in your specifically color coated arena. The last bladers standing in each colored group will step forward and receive one of only four winners bracelets. The time has come everyone, LET THE BATTLES BEGIN!"**

**I unlatched Freedom from my necklace and took out the launcher from my belt. I got her ready to launch.**

**"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"**

**Freedom was right in the middle of a group of beys. I growled.**

**"Freedom! GO! Freedoms Flag Metal Shield!"**

**A metal barrier was made around her. Suddenly, everyone thought that I was a major threat and tried to attack Freedom. But, the shield made their attacks useless.**

**"This will all be over soon. Freedom, Lightning Tornado Fury!"**

**She created a large tornado that was shooting lightning everywhere at other beys. The lightning and the wind took some of the beys out.**

**"Freedom! Go up the tornado."**

**The other boys who I was battling were completely unaware that they were about to be taken out by a 13-year-old girl.**

**"NOW! Freedom's Pride Sky Bolt Assault! GO!"**

**Dark clouds formed around her and the tornado made the lightning that came from those clouds stronger. Purple and blue lightning was coming from the clouds. The wind started to pick up majorly because of the green haired buy from before's bey created three large tornados.**

**Then countless numbers of HUGE purple and blue lightning bolts shot down at all my opponent's beys. All of them were taken out and landed at their blader's feet. Freedom floated softly to the middle of the green arena still spinning.**

**"Green and Red group. Your battle is over. The winners of your battle are Tempest and Kyouya!"**

**I caught Freedom and put her back into my necklace then started walking up to the stage to get my bracelet.**

**I heard some people from the yellow group start complaining about the battle already being over and some people from the green group complaining about losing to a girl.**

**I smirked and walked the rest of the way up to the stage. Kyouya got up there the same exact time that I did.**

**"I'll take that." He said and took the bracelet.**

**"Of course you will, you earned two have earned it."**

**Then I heard loud gasps and turned around. So did Kyouya. I saw the boy with the orange hair battling.**

**"Go Vulcan Horuseus!" He yelled.**

**I watched as his bey slammed into others and easily take them out.**

**"Oh! Not bad at all." I heard Kyouya say.**

**"Totally." I commented.**

**The beys that Horuseus crashed into started flying everywhere.**

**"Ok. No more fooling around. Break through now Horuseus!"**

**In one big sweep, Horuseus took out a large number of beys. Soon Horuseus was the last bey spinning in that group.**

**"Blue group. Battle over, The winner is Nile!"**

**"His names Nile huh?" Kyouya and I said. We looked at Nile. Suddenly, Nile turned and looked at us.**

**"Three down everyone. One more battle to go."**

**Then, in a blink of an eye, the yellow group's battle was over and the winner was Marcus.**

**"Yellow group! Battle over! The winner is Marcus!"**

**Then Marcus walked over and some of the guys came over and put the bracelets on us. I noticed Nile and Kyouya both starring at me.**

**"What?" I snapped at them.**

**"Nothing its just… your eyes… they're so…" I cut them off.**

**"I know. I'm a freak because of my eyes."**

**"Congratulations. Here we have the four hero's who have survived the fierce battle royal and we all solute you."**

**I saw a bird in the air above us and I instantly knew who it was. I whistled and held my arm out. I cawed loudly and then landed on my shoulder. (A/N I forgot to tell you that she has a pet Hawk that goes everywhere with her. Its name is Apollo.)**

**I heard chatter behind me but I ignored it.**

**"Well then my friends, we will begin the final selection process." The president announced.**

**"WHAT!" I screamed. Apollo raised his wings really high and cawed loudly as if to complain.**

**"You four are strong bladers. Those bracelets are proof of your skills and talents. However, sometimes in a battle royal there are those who win by pure luck, not by skill and talent. We will test you further to see if you truly posses the power of being a Savannah rep. We must be sure now mustn't we?"**

**The bracelets lit up and a 24-hour marking period lit up.**

**"Hey!" we all yelled.**

**"The rules are simple. You must face all of the bladers here in a twenty-four hour battle and protect that bracelet until the very end. Is that clear?"**

**I turned around with Apollo still on my shoulder.**

**"That is correct. And so the remaining bladers may challenge these four. And take the winners bracelet that they are currently wearing after battling for twenty four hours the one's hold the bracelets will become the true reps. These are the rules. SO good luck to you all."**

**Everyone but us cheered. I was kind of annoyed and Apollo could feel it.**

**"This way any lucky weaklings wont hold on to their victory." Nile said.**

**"Hey Apollo, Go into the air and so some research on the other bladers battles for me when they start. Ok?" I looked at him and he nodded and took to the skies.**

**"The battle stage is all of rock city and the three kilometers that surround it. Do your best to protect that bracelet."**

**"You've gotta be kidding me! I worked so hard to get the right to be a rep and wont hand it over so easily. I can tell you that much. AH! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Marcus charged through the crowd of bladers.**

**I walked over to Kyouya and Nile. I kept my eyes closed.**

**"There's no other way." Nile said to us.**

**"We just have to do it." Kyouya stated. **

**"Let the final stage BEGIN!"**

**Then the whole crowd of people ran at us. I unlatched Freedom and took out the whole crowd in one rip. Then we made a run for it. I grabbed Leena by the arm and dragged her around with me.**

**"Where are we going?" She asked.**

**"A place to hide."**

**"Oh ok."**

**Then we ran away from Nile and Kyouya. We found an alleyway and decided to just stay in there.**

**"So… I'm bored."**

**I took out my ipod and plugged in my ear buds.**

**"I'll be here if you need me. Go do some shopping or something." I told her. She nodded and ran.**

**I went down my song list until I found one of my favorite songs.**

**"I saw you there, so beautiful**  
><strong>You stopped and stared, so magical<strong>  
><strong>Then you asked me for my name<strong>  
><strong>And we took an out town train<strong>  
><strong>Before you leave, get up to go<strong>  
><strong>I wanna know<strong>

**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?**  
><strong>Watching movies on Sunday?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<strong>  
><strong>Making faces in the station?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like, I need to know<strong>  
><strong>What do you like? before you go<strong>

**You walk me home, so wonderful**  
><strong>It starts to snow, it's incredible<strong>  
><strong>Now we're walking up my street<strong>  
><strong>And you slowly turn to me<strong>  
><strong>You're three inches from my lips<strong>  
><strong>But before we do this<strong>

**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?**  
><strong>Watching movies on Sunday?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<strong>  
><strong>Making faces in the station?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like, I need to know<strong>  
><strong>What do you like? before you go, oh oh<strong>

**Show me the place where you come from**  
><strong>And the places you dream of<strong>  
><strong>I wanna know everything you are<strong>  
><strong>But before we get that far<strong>  
><strong>Do you like, I need to know<strong>  
><strong>Do you like, before you go<strong>

**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?**  
><strong>Watching movies on Sunday?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<strong>  
><strong>Making faces in the station?<strong>

**Cause I like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?**  
><strong>Watching movies on Sunday?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<strong>  
><strong>Making faces in the station?<strong>  
><strong>Do you like, yea yea yea yea."<strong>

**Then I heard someones foot steps. Then I saw a guy with his bey following him. Then Nile ran by.**

**I got up and followed him. We ended up in a corner of buildings I stayed hidden so no one would see me.**

**"Show your-self!" Nile yelled. He looked around and no one was there.**

**"LET IT RIP!" A whole bunch of voices yelled and launched their beys.**

**This is an ambush! Beys crashed against Horuseus. I stood up but was still hidden in the shadows.**

**"Oh no!"**

**"Ha! You never let your guard down Nile! We would've ambushed that Tempest chick but no one has seen her." One of the people said and finally revealed themselves. About sixteen others showed up.**

**"Huh! An ambush! Now that's a dirty trick."**

**"Ha! Save it. It doesn't matter how you do it as long as you win in the end."**

**"COME ON! LETS GET-." The other boy was cut off by Apollo's screeching. He flew down at extreme speeds at me. I stepped out of the shadows and quickly launched Freedom. Then Apollo landed on the shoulder.**

**"Hey! Can I get in on the match?" **

**I looked up and saw Kyouya there. Then Leone stepped in front of Freedom and Horuseus. He took out the ambushing beys.**

**"You boys should learn how to play fair."**

**"Oh wow its Kyouya and Tempest."**

**"But how did you already defeat all those other bladers?"**

**"Ha. You don't know me very well do ya? Lets do this Nile and Tempest. Hit them really hard." We looked at Kyouya and nodded. **

**"Freedom!" **

**"Horuseus!"**

**The two bey somehow bonded together and started glowing purple and orange. A mini explosion happened and when the smoke cleared out, all the ambushing beys were knocked out.**

**"OH! You cant face the power of our awesomeness!" I yelled and caught Freedom. **

**Apollo flew over to Nile and pecked his head.**

**"Oh no! Apollo STOP IT!"**

**He stopped and rested on Nile shoulder.**

**"Now that was fun wasn't it?" Kyouya asked us.**

**"Thanks a lot Tempest and Kyouya. But why did you help me?"**

**"I wasn't planning on helping you. I just did what I felt like."**

**Nile kinda glared at Kyouya and they started walking away.**

**"Ah! Wait up!" I yelled and they stopped walking to wait for me.**

**We walked around for a couple more hours and then the sunstarted to set.**

**"Nile why did you selection turnament?"**

**"It was my only chance, there just wernt any good bladers in my own country. Since the world championship is faught on teams there was no other way to qualify for it. I knew that if I came here I could meet strong bladers. If I get into the world championships I can battle strong ones. That's why I entered. Hey, Tempest why did you enter?"**

**Somehow I knew that question was going to come up.**

**"Well, I had a friend who had always wanted to be a very strong and well known blader. She was the one who got me Shadow Lightning Griffin who I call Freedom and she also got me this necklace to hold her in and she also got me Apollo. But, one day when we were seven she had to go to the hospital because she got really sick. The next day we found out that she had a sickness that was killing her from the inside and there was no cure. I went to go see her one day while she was in the hospital and she made me promise that I would acomplish her dream. I said that I would and then a few seconds after I said that she died. That's why I'm here."**

**The two just starred at me. I looked down at the ground and Apollo flew over to me and cuddled into my neck. I petted his feathers.**

**"Hey! You guys!" A mysterious voice said.**

**"Apollo sky reports again please." He flew off and then we turned around with our beys ready to launch. I saw Marcus lift up the lid to the sewer but start freaking out because we had our beys pointed at him.**

**"Oh its you." We said.**

**"Hahaha. Come down here guys."**

**We followed him down a latter and into an underground storage house.**

**"An underground shelter?"**

**"Yea. There are sevral large underground shelters scattered around Rock city. It's a good thing I looked that up before coming here." Marcus told us.**

**"Have you been hiding in here this whole time?"**

**"Whats the point of fighting all those goofballs? If we stay hidden for the rest of the time we'll atomaticly be the reps. Right?"**

**"I suppose so. Hey so Marcus why did you enter this turnament anyway?"**

**"In my country theres a super strong, talented team of bladers. Theres no way I'd be able to beat them in a fair match."**

**"In other words, you ran away from a fight. Marcus you totally failed the test."**

**Marcus seemed shocked. But, then there was a lot of knocking and screaming at the door.**

**"It's the others!" Marcus ran over to the door. "Theres to many of them. If they get in here were doomed."**

**"Move! I'll send them all flying with my leone!" Kyouya bravely stepped forward. I counter acted him though.**

**"NO! KYOUYA! Bad idea dude, if you do that we will get caught in the cross fire." I explained.**

**"She's right. Grab those! Bring them over here right now." Marcus demanded.**

**Nile, Kyouya and I nodded and ran over to get the barrels. But, we fell through a trap. We were hanging from the ground because we grabbed onto the tarp that was covering the HUGE hole in the ground. Marcus stepped on the tarp so that we didn't fall through.**

**"Oops. I forgot to tell you that theres a hole in the ground over here."**

**I suddenly got worried. What if the sewer is under here? I cant swim!**

**"MARCUS!" I screamed.**

**"What pumpkin?"**

**"What is under this hole?"**

**"Oh just you know, the sewer that eight feet deep."**

**It suddenly felt like my heart just stopped.**

**"Marcus why you."**

**"You shouldn't have let your guard down."**

**"B-b-b-but you already have a bracelet! So whats the deal?" Nile yelled.**

**"Hahahahaha." Three other boys stepped out from behind him.**

**"Who are you guys?" Nile and I asked at the same time.**

**"Actually my friends here are in the selection tournament too. They do as I say so I can go to the world championships with them as Team Marcus. Get it? Lewy, Tony, Riley."**

**They reached down and took our bracelets off. I started getting the feeling that He was going to step off the tarp.**

**"Marcus don't step off the tarp." I demanded.**

**"Why girlie?"**

**"Because I cant swi-AH!" He stepp of the tarp and I began falling. I fell into the water and practicly crawled on top of Nile to stay above water.**

**"That jerk!"**

**"He's MINE!" I screamed.**

**"Lets get out of here and why are you on my back?"**

**"I cant swim…" I blushed at closed my eyes.**

**"Uh, ok."**

**Then he somehow started swimming with me still on his back to find a latter to get out. I climbed out first. They they other two climbed out.**

**We started running through the streets looking for Marcus and his crew. Well one thing is for sure, We are going to have a hell of a time trying to find them. **

* * *

><p>Alright next chapter is up! YAY! but anyways it really late again so if thing are spelled wrong its not my problem. GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!<p> 


	4. The battle of a Life Time!

CHAPTER 5

So we won all the battles and we became the reps for Savannah. We found out that soon our first battle was going to take place.

"Ugh! We need to find a place to sleep!" I whined.

"Shut up Tempest. You sound like a 3 year old." Leena told me.

I growled and Apollo cawed loudly right into my ear.

"There's a hotel over there. We can sleep there."

We walked over to the hotel and got a room. When we got into the room Apollo and I chose a bed and he laid down on a pillow.

I got into my P.J.'s and laid down on the bed.

"Well, Night everyone!" I yelled. Then I fell asleep.

The next morning I was shoved off my bed.

"OW!" I groaned.

"Well, get up!" Leena's voice yelled.

I opened my eyes to see Leena standing on the other side of the bed.

"Fine, give me a few minutes." 

I stormed off to the bathroom with my shower stuff and took a shower. I put on my clothes and dried my hair. Then I walked out of the bathroom and we were ready to go. 

We walked outside and we got on a plan and were shipped off to some country. We were battling in our first battle. We were battling the Indian team.

A strange person who Kyouya seemed to know also joined the team earlier that morning. We call him 'The masked bull'. We finally got to the stadium. We were told that there was a before battle press conference.

"We will now begin this official beyblade world championships press conference. First off, please welcome our repesenitives the amazing Team - (A/N I didn't know how to spell it). Three boys stepped forward.

"The sted-fast rock. Using the master of precision Rock Serpent, its -." One of the males held their bey up high to show.

"The whirlwind of -. Using Storm Serpent, its -." Another one of them raised up their bey.

"The striker of the team, using Poison Serpent, Alexor.

"And the team leader, using the Serpent god of fire, -." The middle one held up the bey.

"Now first, lets ask the team leader whether he is worried about today's battle." The announcer asked him.

"Ha! Me? Worried? I don't care if its team WildFang or any other team, they'll just be like weak little kittens when they come to face us." The team leader said.

Alright, I take it that he is an stuck-up person.

"It would seem that they are undefeated so far. But so have we so what's the big deal?" The storm serpent user said.

Hm…He seems a little better. The team leader stood up.

"Of course we'll decide today's battle with three wins in a row as well. We'll make WildFang taste defeat for the first time. So keep your eyes open everyone." The team leader said to the crowd.

"Oh it is on! Right away we have a promise of three wins in a row. Lets see how the other undefeated team to this declaration of war!"

Suddenly, as the curtain went up The masked bull stepped in front of us and grabbed my wrist and walked out into the spotlight.

He grabbed the Mic and dragged me with him.

"How are you all doing? I'm team WildFang's newest, bestest, member The Masked Bull. And this is my friend Tempest." He told the crowd.

"Hey. Dude, can I go back in the curtain?" I asked Benkei.

"No. You are staying out here with me." 

"UGH!" 

"Hey you guys, so here's the scoop. You can babble all you want but this battle will be decided by WildFang winning three in a row. Kyouya won't be stopped by the likes of you, do you understand me?"

I saw the other team look at me.

"Psh! I'm not gonna say anything. I'm being held captive here! Yo Masked guy! Don't forget that Apollo is back stage and he WONT hesitate to peck your eyes out."

Benkei let go of me. I did a sharp whistle and then a loud caw was heard. Apollo flew out to me and landed on my shoulder. I saw the team leader smirk at me.

"Its cute that they sent the delivery boy with this message, but I guess that means that you wont actually be in the battle huh, Mister Muffled Mask Man?"

I started cracking up laughing when he said that. Apollo flew off my shoulder and flew over to India's team leader. He pecked him in the head then landed on his shoulder.

"SO? WHO CARES?" Benkei screamed.

I yelped and ran to get my bird back. The Indian team flinched.

"It is my great honor to walk along with Kyouya and if he wins, to stand with him at the top of the world. Yes. That will be enough for me. Its all good. Good enough for I, The amazing Masked Bull feels about it!" Benkei told the crowd.

Once I got Apollo back I walked over to Benkei.

"Hey masked guy. Come here." He bent down to my size. I slapped him across his face.

"Don't yell so loud geez. We're in a building."

"Uh we don't care who you are so if you could go get the rest of the real WildFang team that would be swell. And-" He got cut off.

"Kyouya would never participate in such a thing like this! You'll understand everything once the battle is over. Until then just prepare yourself for defeat. OVER AND OUT!" Benkei threw the mic on the ground and walked away.

"Dumb ass." I whispered.

"Well, no matter what their excuse is in the end they wouldn't come out because they were scared of us. Isn't that the case? Leaving a press conference to a clown like that. WildFang are nothing but a bunch of cowards with a cool name. Nothing more nothing less. Well, except the one that decided to show up that is." He looked at me.

"Even without battling its like our victory has already been decided." The one with the blue hair looked at me.

"That's the 411!" The other two looked at me. I felt really awkward.

"I'm just gonna walk away now. Nice meeting you guys. BYE!" Then I walked out of the room.

I walked outside until I found the group again. I guess that they saw what happened on TV. Nile seemed annoyed.

"He was totally flirting with you." He told me.

"No he wasn't." I shot back.

"Whatever guys. Tempest, you're battling first."

I nodded and got ready to go out into the arena.

"After that ridiculous press conference, the battle between team - vs. team WildFang! Please welcome our own team -!" The announcer said.

The other team walked out of the curtain and the crowd cheered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome African's repesenitives team WildFang!"

The curtain that blocked us from the arena went up. But Kyouya and the rest of the group was way behind me so I was the first to walk out. The crowd was starring me at, and then I saw Apollo fly overhead.

I did a sharp whistle and he came flying down to me and landed on my shoulder. Then Kyouya and the rest of the group came walking up behind me. I walked in the middle of Nile and Demure.

The crowd started booing at us. I just closed my eyes and Apollo did a loud screech and everyone shut up.

"Ha. Howl at us as much as you want. We'll take this negative energy and put it right into our beys." Benkei said. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Hm. Still talking really tough right up until the battle huh?" The other team leader looked at Benkei. The announcer cut him off.

"Enough talk. Its time to see which of these teams will continue down the undefeated path. In this first match someone must finally take a loss. The first battle will be between Tempest and Alexor."

I looked at Apollo and he nodded at me. My team cheered me on and I walked down to the battle arena.

"You might be cute but your going down girlie."

"Yea right! Have you ever seen Freedom and I battle before?" I smirked and unlatched Freedom and took out the launcher.

"3…2…1… LET IT RIP!" We launched our beys.

* * *

><p>I know that it wasnt their first battle but it was in this story. and i'm getting my picture taken now so i gtg. But REVIEW! i want AT LEAST 10 reviews before i update again.<p> 


	5. Make it or Break it

CHAPTER 6

Our beys crashed together. I remembered what happened before when I battled another poison type bey. Every time they hit your bey it slows down your rotation a bit. I growled.

"Alright. Freedom lets do this! Freedom's Flag Metal Shield." She made a barrier around herself.

"Poison Fang Assault." Poison Serpent circled the shield and hit it countless times.

"Grrr. Electric Charge!" Freedom sparked with electricity.

"Keep it up Serpent!" 

"Lightning Tornado Fury!" I yelled. A tornado that was filled with electricity rose high into the sky and made lightning bolts fly all over.

"Toxic Tornado!" A tornado that had acid in it rose up and challenged the lightning tornado. I smirked.

"Ha. Freedom back off. Get rid of your tornado." Her tornado disappeared.

"Hn. Lightning Knock-Out!" She circled the arena really fast. You could barley see her. Suddenly, She went in and smacked right into Serpent making its tornado disappear.

"THUNDER ZONE!" Some type of dark cloudy wall showed up and large lightning bolts shot down at Serpent.

When they cloud wall dispersed serpent was in the air and landed at it's bladers feet. Freedom was in the middle of the arena still spinning.

"Wh-wha-what?" Alexor seemed shocked.

"Hm. Well it seems that this battle is now over." 

"And the winner of the first match is Tempest!" The announcer said. I caught Freedom when she flew at me. Then I walked over to my team.

* * *

><p>Its short but atleast i updated. REVIEW!<p> 


	6. Nile's Battle

CHAPTER 7

* * *

><p>Nile was battling next. I was really excited to see him battle. <p>

"Kick this guy's ass Nile." I told him.

He looked and me and nodded with a small smirk on his face. Kyouya and him did a fist pump then we walked down to where I once was.

"Show them whose boss Nile. Make sure they're on the ropes when you hand things over to Kyouya." Benkei said then put Demure, Leena and I in a death hold.

"AH! DUDE!" I bit his arm and he yelled then he let go.

I went over to the rail and watched Nile walk over to the arena.

"Lets get this party started! Ready!" 

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

They launched their beys.

"Go! Storm Serpent!" The serpent bey charged after Vulcan Horuseus. It slammed into him.

"Send it flying!" The serpent user yelled. I saw Nile smirk again.

"Flap your wings Horuseus." The Vulcan bey charged forward and escaped serpent. What looked like orange lightning shot out of it and then a Hawk like creature rose up. It shot things at the ground and made a whole bunch of holes in the stadium. One of the things that the creature shot out hit Storm Serpent and made it fly into the air.

"Now what?" Storm Serpent landed in the arena.

"Special Move: Horuseus Mystic ZONE!" Nile yelled.

A wall that looked like it was made of glowing, orange, bricks rose up around the arena. It started to glow brighter and then it went away.

When everything was done glowing I saw Storm Serpent land at its blader's feet.

"Unbelievable! In the blink of an eye - and his storm serpent were thrown out of the stadium! If you told me that - would be beaten that fast I would've called you a -!" The announcer said.

Nile was walking back to the team with Horuseus in his hand.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-bull. Well done Nile buddy!"

"Its all yours." Nile said to Kyouya.

"Ok." Kyouya smirked.

I looked over at the serpent user. He looked shocked and upset. I looked back at Apollo and motioned for him to fly down to Nile. He flew over to him.

"Well, lets slap our-selves back to reality and get on with the third match."

Kyouya walked down to the arena. Leena was standing next to me then she went over to Demure and started talking about what they think will happen.

I felt someone tap my shoulder so I turned around. I saw Nile standing there.

"Uh…Hey. Great battle."

"Thanks. Yours was good too."

"So… did you notice how Thunder Zone and Mystic Zone are kinda alike? Its weird…" My voice trailed off.

"Yea…" Then our conversation ended.

I turned back and watched Kyouya as he walked to the arena. For some reason I felt like someone was watching me but I shrugged the feeling off.

Kyouya and the other team leader got lined up outside of the arena. Suddenly, I was grabbed by Benkei again and put in a death hold with Demure.

"Again?" 

"WildFang is sending in its team leader, Kyouya. Just like they said in the press conference they're aiming for three wins in a row." The announcer told the crowd.

"Of course we are! Go Kyouya!" Benkei yelled and squeezed us harder.

"I…Can't…Breath!" Was all I managed to get out. Benkei let go of me and I launched forward and crashed into Nile. He tried to catch me but that just resulted in us both falling to the ground. I landed on top of him. I had one hand on his chest and the other right by his head. His arms were wrapped around my waist and our bodies were pressed together. Our faces were only a few inches apart.

"Uh…." I couldn't say anything.

"Um…." He couldn't either.

I tried to get off him but his arms were still wrapped around me.

"Uh…Nile?" 

"Y-yea?" 

"Your arms are kinda still wrapped around me…" I blushed.

"Oh…Sorry." He unwrapped his arms and I stood up.

"Sorry bout' that Nile." I said and blushed even harder.

"Don't worry about it." Then he turned to watch the battle though I could see that faintest blush on his face.

Leena looked at me with a I-Know-Who-You-Like smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the arena. The count-down started.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" They yelled and launched their beys into the arena.

* * *

><p>Its kinda short but whatever. anyway, review people!<p> 


	7. Kyouya's Time To Shine

CHAPTER 8

* * *

><p>Their beys landed inside the battle arena.<p>

"Leone, Lion Gale Force Wall!" I was shocked when I heard Kyouya yelled that to Leone right when he launched it.

Leone created a large tornado of wind. Flame Serpent was almost knocked out of the stadium. Kyouya started to mess with him.

"Oh you're still there huh?"

"Grrr. I'm not going anywhere. Not until I beat you! Go Flame Serpent! More! Spin even more! Do it Serpent!"

Flame Serpent started zigzagging around the tornado and gave off the illusion of a snake. Suddenly, Flames started to rise from the bey. The flames circled the tornado.

I stepped back a little. I have always had a fear of fire since I was young.

"Hahaha. Hot enough for ya?"

Some how the flames exposed Leone through the tornado.

"Get him! Special Move: Burning Mirage!"

Serpent started to glow red then struck Leone. The tornado disappeared instantly.

"How's that? Your wind control trick wont work here. What did I tell you?" The stuck-up serpent user asked.

"You've told me NOTHING! The opponent you're thinking of is the old Kyouya, not this one. Someone like you is no match for the new me. Only one person can challenge me. Ginga! You and you alone. In order to defeat you I have worked for months on working to improve my blading skills. What should I do to win against you? What do I need to stop Pegasus? I found it. I found those answers." Kyouya turned around and looked at one person in particular. He had spiked up red hair and wore a light blue head bad that had a Pegasus symbol on it.

"Pay attention! You have to get through me first!" The serpent guy yelled. Flame serpent charged at Leone and struck it. But Leone wasn't knocked off balance or anything.

"Go now Leone! Do it!" It shoved serpent away then slammed into it full force.

"Ha! Leone is undefeatable! We're not done yet!" Leone charged over the side of the battle arena and flew into the sky.

"Watch closely now Ginga! Watch and witness the lions new fangs!" Leone turned upside down and started to glow green. Then, a tornado shot down and the top of the tornado struck the ground.

Flame Serpent was knocked out of the battle arena and hit the walls of the stadium.

"Even Salhan has been defeated! Just as the odd bull predicted, WildFang is continuing with three wins in a row! With Kyouya's easy victory they move past the second round!"

Benkei tried to grab Demure and me again but I jumped behind Nile to avoid that problem. But, Demure wasn't so lucky.

"What you've seen here today was nothing at all. Hear me Ginga! I'm holding back Leone's true strength for when I battle you!" Kyouya yelled at the red head again. Ginga said something that I couldn't really hear.

Kyouya walked over to us. I was kind of tired from battling so I closed my eyes. I heard the team tell him that it was a great battle and other stuff. Right when I was about to actually fall asleep someone elbowed me.

My eyes shot open and I looked at the person. It was Nile and Apollo was on his shoulder.

"Are you really that tired, that you're really about to fall sleep standing up?"

I nodded in response. He sighed. I turned away from him and closed my eyes again. Suddenly, My feet weren't touching the ground anymore. My eyes opened for the second time and I saw the Nile was carrying me while walking next to Kyouya.

"What the hell Nile?" I screamed. He looked at me questionably.

"What?"

"Why are you carrying me?"

"Because, we were leaving and you were just standing there basically asleep and I didn't wanna leave you behind." 

"Oh." I said then shifted a little bit in his arms. I took out my ipod and put in the ear buds. I started to hum to one of my favorite songs.

"Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing  
>But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby<br>Nothing on you, baby  
>They might say hi, and I might say hey<br>But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
>Because they got nothing on you, baby<br>Nothing on you, baby

I know you feel where I'm coming from  
>Regardless of the things in my past that I've done<br>Most of it really was for the hell of the fun  
>On a carousel, so around I spun<br>With no direction, just trying to get some  
>Trying to chase skirts, living in the summer sun<br>And so I lost more than I had ever won  
>And honestly, I ended up with none<p>

It's so much nonsense, it's on my conscience  
>I'm thinking "maybe I should get it out"<br>And I don't want to sound redundant  
>But I was wondering, if there was something that you want to know<br>But never mind that, we should let it go  
>Because we don't want to be a TV episode<br>And all the bad thoughts just let them go, go, go

Hands down, there will never be another one (Nope)  
>I've been around, and I've never seen another one (Never)<br>Because your style, I ain't really got nothing on (Nothing)  
>And you wild when you ain't got nothing on? (Ha-ha)<br>Baby you the whole package  
>Plus you pay your taxes<br>And you keep it real, while them others stay plastic  
>You're my Wonder Woman, call me Mr. Fantastic<br>Stop, now think about it

I've been to London, I've been to Paris  
>Even way out there in Tokyo<br>Back home down in Georgia, to New Orleans  
>But you always steal the show<br>And just like that, girl you got me froze  
>Like a Nintendo 64<br>If you never knew, well, now you know, know, know

Everywhere I go, I'm always hearing your name  
>And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me want to sing<br>Whether a bus or a plane, or a car, or a train  
>No other girls on my brain, and you're the one to blame."<p>

Then I turned the ipod off and put it back in my pocket. Nile was still carrying me bridle style so I just rested my head against his chest and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Again sorry its short but this is about the size that all the chapters will be. i need some ideas for Tempest and Nile so if you have some please leave them in a review or PM me. Oh and BTW the more reviews i get the faster i update :D so review people.<p> 


	8. Midnight Talk

CHAPTER 9

* * *

><p>When I woke I was in a room. I sat up and looked around. I noticed someone was lying next to me in the SAME bed. I screamed a little and fell off the bed.<p>

The mystery person turned out to be Nile. He woke up and looked over to where I fell.

"What are you doing down there?" He asked me.

"What are you doing up there?" I shot back at him while glaring.

"Well, I was sleeping but then someone screamed and so I woke up."

I grunted and got up.

"Where's Apollo?"

"Oh. He's with Leena. She's the one who told me to sleep in here."

"Of course she did… So what are we gonna do now?"

"I have no idea. I really don't wanna sleep anymore."

"Neither do I. Oh you could ask me a couple of questions." I suggested.

"Fine. What's your favorite color?"

"Neon Purple."

"Favorite thing to do?"

"Beybattle and Singing."

"Favorite animal?"

"Hawk." Then he got a creepy smirk on his face.

"Are you ticklish?"

"Yes." I said without realizing when he was going to do. I yelped a little when I was suddenly tackled to the bed and was being tickled all over. I was laughing extremely hard.

"N-nile! S-s-stop!"

"Nope." He got on top of me started tickling me even more and I started laughing harder.

About 5 minutes later he stopped tickling me. Though, he didn't get up from his previous position. He just starred at me. I starred back. We were looking at each other for what seemed like forever until I looked away.

He laid down next to me. We didn't speak for a while.

"Hey…Tempest. You said you like to sing right?" He asked me.

"Yea…"

"Can you sing a song for me?"

I sighed and nodded. I took out my ipod and chose a song.

"I don't think that passenger seat  
>Has ever looked this good to me<br>He tells me about his night  
>And I count the colors in his eyes<p>

He'll never fall in love he swears  
>As he runs his fingers through his hair<br>I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
>And I don't think it ever crossed his mind<br>He tells a joke I fake a smile  
>That I know all his favorite songs and<p>

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
>And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie<p>

He looks around the room  
>Innocently overlooks the truth<br>Shouldn't a light go on?  
>Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?<p>

He sees everything black and white  
>Never let nobody see him cry<br>I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
>And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie<p>

He stands there then walks away  
>My God, if I could only say<br>I'm holding every breathe for you

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
>I think he can see through everything but my heart<br>First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
>So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle<p>

Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
>He loves to argue oh and it kills me<br>His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him<br>If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie."

When I looked back at Nile he was asleep. But, I noticed that somehow our hands became intertwined. I tried to get my hand free but his hand wouldn't let go.

I sighed again and decided to sing another song to myself quietly.

"She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile  
>She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by<br>And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
>But you are everything to me<p>

And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
>She's never gonna love you like I want to<br>And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
>We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable<br>Instead of just invisible, yeah

There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
>But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do<br>And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
>And everything that we could be<p>

And I just want show you, she don't even know you  
>She's never gonna love you like I want to<br>And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
>We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable<br>Instead of just invisible

Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible  
>I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize<p>

And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
>Baby, let me love you, let me want you<br>You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
>We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable<br>Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah

She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile."

I smiled and ran my hand through Nile's orange bangs. I turned off the ipod and then I put my head on the pillow. I fell asleep again with a smile on my face.

Though, Little did i know that Leena and Demure had witnessed everything that had happened between us and were forming a plan to get us together.

* * *

><p>Both songs were sung by taylor swift. the names of the songs were 'I'd Lie' and 'Invisible'. I like taylor swift and her songs. Anyway hope you like the new chapter. And idea's are welcome at anytime. Review!<p> 


	9. On the Airway to Japan!

CHAPTER 10

* * *

><p><p>

When I started to wake up I felt like I was pushed up against something. I opened my eyes to see that my head was resting on Nile's chest. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and rested his head on top of mine.

I tried to get up and out of the bed but that resulted in having Nile just pull me closer. (A/N as if that was possible)

"Don't ever leave me…Tempest." He whispered in his sleep. That made me blush even more than I already was.

"I'm not going anywhere." I whispered back to him. I don't know if he heard me or not but he still smiled a little.

I sighed a little and rested my head on his chest again. We stayed like that for a while until Benkei came rushing in the door. He was embarrassed after he saw what position we were in.

"I…uh…I was just um…Well I was told to come get you guys up so that you can get ready to go." He stuttered. Nile's eyes shot open and he glared at Benkei a little.

"Thanks for the info. We are up now, so you can leave Benkei." Nile told Benkei in a harsh tone. Benkei nodded and left the room and closed the door.

Nile realized that he had his arms around my waist and he let go. For some reason I felt disappointed when he did but I shook the feeling off.

"Oh. Uh…Sorry." He said.

"No problem. But I guess we better get ready to go."

"Yea. Come on."

I went and brushed my hair so that it wasn't a mess, then we walked out of the room to the team.

When Apollo saw me he flew off of Leena's shoulder and over to mine. He cawed softly and nudged my chin with his head affectionately. I smiled at petted his feathers.

"So are we ready to go to Japan?" Leena asked everyone. I looked at her and nodded. So did everyone else.

"Let's go!" Leena and I yelled. We locked arms and skipped out the door and into the outside world.

~~~~~No one's POV~~~~~

The guys just watched them. Kyouya face-palmed and groaned. Nile pinched the bridge of his nose with a smirk on his face. Demure and Benkei just looked confused. But, they walked outside after the two girl and the hawk anyway.

When they got outside they heard the girl singing to a song.

"My heart goes at the speed of light  
>But the exit sign's always on my mind, always in my sight<br>I can say that I really want to stay  
>But the devil inside always wins the fight, always gets his way<p>

Jump out the window, gotta get out on the highway  
>When things are getting too attached, I need an escape<br>I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby  
>There is something that I gotta say<p>

It's disgusting how I love you  
>I can't take it, I should hate you<br>'Cause you're messing up my name  
>Gotta walk my talk, my fame<br>But I just want to touch your face, it's disgusting

It's disgusting how you changed me  
>From a bandit to a baby<br>Think I might gotta change my name  
>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame<br>Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting

My mind blinks like a traffic light  
>It's green and red and stop and go, changing all the time<br>And it makes me scared that I haven't left  
>And I'm still right here more, more, more or less<p>

Jump out in traffic, yeah, I gotta go my own way  
>My heart is slipping, too intense, I need an escape<br>I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate  
>Baby, there's something that I gotta say<p>

It's disgusting how I love you  
>I can't take it, I should hate you<br>'Cause you're messing up my name  
>Gotta walk my talk, my fame<br>But I just want to touch your face, it's disgusting

It's disgusting how you changed me  
>From a bandit to a baby<br>Think I might gotta change my name  
>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame<br>Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting

It's disgusting, disgusting

Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster  
>Becoming manic, the magic, it's so romantic, I panic, oh<br>Hit the eject button but it must be stuck, something's up  
>I'm drifting out right over the drink, baby<p>

It's disgusting how I love you  
>I can't take it, I should hate you<br>'Cause you're messing up my name  
>Gotta walk my talk, my fame<br>But I just want to touch your face, it's disgusting

It's disgusting how you changed me  
>From a bandit to a baby<br>Think I might gotta change my name  
>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame<br>Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting

Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting."

Then the song ended so they stopped singing.

Kyouya noticed Nile just standing still, starring at Tempest with a dazed expression. He elbowed Nile in the ribcage and Nile looked at Kyouya slightly annoyed.

"Don't make it obvious." He told Nile.

Nile frowned. 'Is it really that obvious?' he asked himself. He shook his head and walked next to Benkei and Demure.

What he didn't notice is that Tempest was walking next to him.

~~~~Back to Tempest's POV~~~~

I walked up to Nile. He didn't seem to notice me so I nudged him with my side. He looked at me with a small smile.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Yea. I'm fine…" He told me. He still looked a little sad.

My eyes narrowed at him. I jumped on his back. I guess it caught him off guard cause he stumbled a little but grabbed my legs so that I wouldn't fall off. (A/N Like a piggyback ride) I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt small sparks go up my arms when our skin touched.

He shivered a bit. I smirked and used one of my hands to play with his soft hair.

"Nile… Is there something that you're not telling me?" 

"Don't worry about it Tempest." He said to me. I looked at him and nodded. 'I'll find out some other time I guess.' I thought to myself.

We walked up the jet that was going to take us to Japan. We all got on and I sat in a chair. Leena sat next to me and Apollo went over with the guys.

"Hey! How's it going?" She asked me.

"Good."

"You seem upset over something."

"Naw. I'm fine."

"Oh. Ok."

Then the plane took off. I took out my ipod and turned on one my favorite songs. I hummed to it quietly.

"Everybody needs inspiration  
>Everybody needs a song<br>A beautiful melody  
>When the nights are so long<p>

'cause there is no guarantee  
>That this life is easy<p>

Yea when my world is falling apart  
>When there's no light<br>To break up the dark  
>That's when I<br>I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home any more<br>That's when I  
>I look at you<p>

When I look at you  
>I see forgiveness<br>I see the truth  
>You love me for who I am<br>Like the stars hold the moon  
>Right there where they belong<br>And I know I'm not alone

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
>When there's no light<br>To break up the dark  
>That's when I<br>I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home any more<br>That's when I  
>I look at you<p>

You appear just like a dream to me  
>Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me<br>All I need  
>Every breath that I breathe<br>Don't you know you're beautiful  
>Yeah yeah<p>

When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home any more<br>That's when I  
>I look at you<p>

I look at you  
>Yeah<br>Whoa-oh  
>You appear just like a dream to me."<p>

After the song was done I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>ALRIGHT! it took me longer than i thought it would to actually get this up. BUT! its up so REVIEW and i STILL need some more ideas SO HELP AND SEND THEM IN! who knows...maybe i'll update a little faster if ya do...<p> 


	10. Going for a walk

CHAPTER 11

Leena woke me up when we got to Japan.

"Come on. We're all going to a hotel to rest for a bit until the conference with Gan Gan Galaxy."

I nodded and stood up and stretched. Then, we walked off the plane and looked for a place to rest.

I noticed that Apollo was still on Kyouya's shoulder so I walked over to him and took my bird back.

"Don't be stealing my bird." I told him and Apollo crawled onto my shoulder.

We found a place and asked for 7 rooms. Though, we were told that they only had 6 rooms left.

I sighed cause I knew that Nile was going to have to stay in my room. We walked to our rooms and said goodnight to each other then closed the doors. Apollo flew over to a dog bed that was lying on the ground and cuddled into it. Then he fell asleep.

Nile and I walked over to the bed and got in it.

"This might seem unexpected but could you sing again? For some reason it helps me sleep." He said to me. I nodded and took out my ipod. I chose a song and then I started singing it.

"You always see the beauty in a passing cloud  
>You're the one who fixes me when I'm down<br>And you don't think twice, do you?  
>You could find one diamond in a mine<br>But you're the one whose shining from miles around  
>And you don't see that, do you?<p>

And when the day is done  
>Do you have the feeling<br>That you're all alone  
>Giving up on your own dreams<p>

Hey you, it's your turn to  
>See the beauty in yourself<br>Just like you tell everyone else  
>Hey you, am I getting through?<br>If you would only see yourself  
>The way you see everyone else<br>The way I always see you  
>I see you, hey you, hey you<p>

If you fly like Icarus to the edge  
>I could be there talking you back<br>Don't forget, don't got there, do you?

And when the night is long  
>Do you wake up hearing<br>A voice inside  
>Calling out for your dreams<p>

Hey you, it's your turn to  
>See the beauty in yourself<br>Just like you tell everyone else  
>Hey you, am I getting through?<br>If you would only see yourself  
>The way you see everyone else<br>The way I always see you  
>I see you, hey you<p>

Hiding in the background  
>Thinking you're not pretty<br>Holding back your thoughts  
>Cause whose gonna listen?<br>Hiding behind a half smile  
>Hey, it's such a pity<br>Everybody's missing out  
>While you're busy<br>Holding it all inside, inside

Hey you, it's your turn to  
>See the beauty in yourself<br>Just like you tell everyone else  
>Hey you, am I getting through?<br>If you would only see yourself  
>The way you see everyone else<br>The way I always see you  
>I see you,<p>

hey you  
>What you're gonna do?"<p>

When I looked at Nile again he was asleep with a peaceful look on his face. I turned off the ipod and sighed contently. Then I decided that some sleep would be a good thing so I rested my head on Nile's shoulder and fell asleep.

~~~~THE NEXT MORNING~~~~

Leena walked into the room and dragged me out of Nile's death grip, which I really didn't mind staying in. He grumbled a little and then rolled in the bed.

"We're going shopping. We need to get you and me a cute dress to wear lets go!" Leena yelled.

I sighed and walked with her. We went to some stores but saw nothing that we really liked. That is until we went into this one store. She made me try on so many dresses. But, I found one that was electric blue. Just like the color in my left eye.

I told her to wait outside the dressing room as I change into it, plus she had already picked out her dress. When I put it on correctly I looked at the mirror and gasped when I saw myself. I looked really pretty.

I stepped out of the dressing room still in the dress to show Leena. She gasped and yelled 'That's the one!' I went and took it off then we paid for the dresses then we went back to the hotel.

Everyone was up by then and was waiting for us. We ran into the bathroom and got into our dresses and then did our make-up. When we were done we walked out of the bathroom.

When the boys saw us their mouths dropped open. I walked up to Nile and closed him mouth with my hand.

"A bug could've flown in there ya know." I said with a sarcastic grin on my face.

"Took you long enough." Nile said.

"Shut up." I told him.

Then we walked out the door. Leena and I decided that we would find our own way to the conference building so we ran away from the guys.

"We'll find out own way to the building! bye!" I yelled behind me and Apollo cawed loudly but stayed with Nile.

After a few minutes of running we stopped.

"Hey! Let's see if we can find the other team!"

"Good idea! Come on!" I said and then we began looking for Gan Gan Galaxy.

I remembered that one time Kyouya said something about them getting together at a place called the B-Pit. I told Leena that we should look for a shop with that name on it and check if they are in there.

We found a store called B-Pit on the corner of a street. We walked inside and a bunch of head turned toward us. Leena looked like she was about to pass out.

"YES! We finally found you guys! No more running in circles!" Leena yelled.

"Leena we are in a building. Do you really need to yell?"

"Yes, yes I do." 

I rolled my eyes and looked at the team in front of us. I suddenly recognized one of the team members.

"HEY! I know you! You're that guy and ran into me at the airport!" I said while pointing to a guy with black hair.

"And you're that girl from team WildFang right?"

"We both are! But she never battles so she's just my best friend." I said and pointed to Leena.

"Cool. I'm Masamune." The black haired boy stuck his hand out for me to shake it.

"Tempest. Tempest Stormer." I shook his hand. A small boy with orange hair walked up to me.

"Are you the girl with the Griffin bey? I saw your battle with the Indian team! Your bey has amazing strength! I wanna battle you so badly!" He said at a quick pace.

"Ok. You can battle me I guess." I told him.

"Ok!" The little boy said, jumping around.

"So who is who on this team?" Leena asked.

"Well, That's Tsubasa, that's Madoka, that's Kenta, Masamune, and that guy is Ginga, plus, I'm Yuu." Yuu told me. I nodded.

"Well, we better get going. I'll be looking forward to our battle Yuu." Then Leena and I ran out of the building.

We walked over to the conference building and I saw the team there. I jumped on Nile's back despite how awkward it was since I was wearing a dress.

"Hey, sorry we are late. We went to go meet the other team." Leena explained.

"Yup!" I said. Leena turned to me.

"Yea…"

Then the other team walked through the door and sat down in their seats. I got off of Nile and we walked through the door and sat in our seats. I sat right next to Nile as usual.

"We will now start the press conference for that upcoming battle between Gan Gan Galaxy and team WildFang!"

I watched Benkei start freaking out over nothing. Then I looked at Kyouya who seemed stress out, Nile also seemed a little stressed and mad for some reason.

I shook my head.

"I'M A MYSTERY MAN!" I heard Benkei yell.

I just looked down and closed my eyes and waited for the questions to begin.

"Ok, before Mystery man explodes are there any questions for team WildFang?"

One of the people in the crowd asked me how I got my lightning bolt-shaped scar under my eye.

"I do not wish to share that information, cause it is personal." I said in a serious voice.

Then another person asked Kyouya a question and it obviously annoyed him.

"That is not important at all. Just grab a ticket and come watch us battle! Ginga you better be ready!" Kyouya said while standing up.

"No problem! I was born ready!" Ginga said also standing up.

The announcer said something about 'it' being on. 'It' being the giant battle between Kyouya and Ginga.

"Hey! Tempest! You better be ready for our battle too!" Yuu yelled at me.

"Who does he think he is saying that this battle will go down in beyblade history! Listen up pal! If it's a famous battle you want then your forgetting the name of one very important person here!" Masamune told the announcer.

"Uh…And who might that be?" The announcer asked.

"Me! That's who! I don't have a choice so I'll let Ginga take the battle with Kyouya, but I will show you an awesome battle too, really awesome. Do you hear me? I, the number one blader, The amazing Masamune will make Ginga's and Kyouya's battle look like a kids game of marbles. My opponent will be NILE! I challenge you!" Masamune yelled while pointing at Nile.

"Huh. You sure make a lot of noise for a little guy." Nile said.

I had to hold back a laugh when he said that.

"Who are you calling little? I'm big enough to battle you!" He yelled back.

"I don't think so. So we will teach you what a beybattle really means. Take a good look at Vulcan Horuseus." Nile shoved Vulcan Horuseus in Masamune face.

"Hahaha. Big whoop. I think I'm going to teach YOU something else! Something about strikers and mine's incredible strength!"

Their eyes narrowed and the two males glared at each other.

"Wow! Things are really heating up! We now have a match between Masamune and Nile! Tomorrow is going to be so exciting. I wonder how anyone will be able to sleep tonight."

Then we all got up and left. We started walking back to the hotel.

When we got there I ran up to the room and changed out of the dress and into my original outfit.

Then Nile walked into the room.

"Hey I'm going for a walk ok?"

"Yea. Fine. Just be back by dark."

"Ok bye." I skipped out of the room and Apollo followed me.

* * *

><p>REMADE! THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT HAVE BEEN REMADE! hope you like them! REVIEW~~~~~~~~!<p> 


	11. Gettin' lost!

CHAPTER 12

So I just walked down the street with Apollo on my shoulder. But after a few minutes of walking I realized I forgot how to get back. I sighed and looked at Apollo.

Then I heard a familiar voice.

"We need to get ready to kick some African butt tomorrow." It was Masamune.

I noticed that they were all up on a walkway next to me on a tiny hill. I walked up the stairs and leaned against the railing to watch the small battle.

Ginga and the rest of the team looked at me. I waved to them and Apollo waved his wing at them to signal a 'hello'.

"Hey Tempest!" Yuu ran up to me.

"Hello Yuu. How are you doing?"

Yuu reached up to pet Apollo.

I picked Apollo off my shoulder and set him on Yuu's.

Then I turned back to Masamune and Kenta.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!" The two launched their beys.

The two beys crashed together and then circled each other. Then striker started pushing Kenta's bey back.

"Go Sagittario!" Kenta yelled. Sagittario jumped back then regained its balance and got back in the game.

"Pretty sweet work Kenta." Masamune told the green haired boy.

"And there's more coming!" Just as Kenta said that Sagittario blasted forward and slammed into Striker.

"Pretty good huh? I was so bummed out about not getting a spot in the world championships that I've been practicing like crazy, day and night."

"I can tell pal!" 

"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow! Seeing all you guys battle right before my eyes is just the best!" 

"Kenta this is going to be totally epic! As I, Masamune, The number one blader will totally crush Nile!" Striker pushed against Sagittario even more and sent it flying into the air. The battle was over then because Sagittario landed at Kenta's feet not spinning.

"Good battle guys!" I yelled. They looked at me. Kenta waved. I waved back.

"Hey Tempest! When did you get here?"

"Right before the battle started. Well, I better go find a place to stay. See you guys, come on Apollo." I said and started to turn away and Apollo flew over to my shoulder.

"You don't have a place to sleep tonight?" Madoka asked me. I shook my head to signal a 'No'.

"You can stay with us if you want. We have an extra room."

"Oh. Thanks guys I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

Apollo flew over and landed on Yuu's head. Yuu laughed.

We all sat in the grass to watch the sun set.

"You gotta be on your toes. Vulcan Horuseus sure is a mysterious bey." Yuu told Masamune.

"That's true. Remember what it did in the battle with India's team? The fight was over so quickly I didn't have time to analyze its abilities."

"Masamune just don't let your guard down. Your opponent is an undefeated bey."

"That's great, because it means that the first bey to smash the undefeated record of Vulcan Horuseus will be my very own Ray Striker. I'll break through with Lightning Sword Flash! I'll take the lead over Ginga."

"Did you say Ginga?" Kenta asked.

"Who exactly do you think you're battling Masamune?" 

"LOOK! Only one-thing matters. I'll show you all that I'm the number one blader. Oh yea!" I laughed at the last comment. 

"Hey Tempest. Can I see your bey for a minute?" Madoka asked me. I reluctantly took Shadow Lightning Griffin off my necklace and handed it to her.

"Woah! I've never see a bey like this! It's made out of pure gemstones! But how? Shouldn't the gemstones break?" Madoka asked. I smirked. I knew exactly what it was made of. It was made of gemstones that no one had ever heard of before.

"The tip is made out of a extremely rare diamond. It's stronger than regular diamonds and cant be scratched or cut. Its basically indestructible. The diamond is called an Infinity Diamond. The Spin Track is made of another extremely rare gemstone. Its called a Blood Ruby. It was made with spikes that were larger than the fusion wheel to ensure a large defense and when special moves are used there are three sets of other spikes that form under the main ones to ensure major attack power. The Fusion Wheel is made of a Lightning Amethyst. That's what stores some of the extreme Lightning power that it makes with it's moves. The Energy Ring holds the rest of the power. It is a Rainbow Gemstone. A rainbow Gemstone is all the gemstones every known that were morphed together. And the face bolt is a Blue Flame Sapphire. The picture of the griffin is just a Purple Flame Sapphire."

"Woah…" That's all that they said.

Then we all walked back to where they were staying. Madoka showed me to the room that I was staying in. Apollo followed me into the room and laid down on a pillow. I laughed and laid down on the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>REMADE! and REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT!<p> 


	12. Almost Kidnapped!

CHAPTER 13

I woke up early the next morning and got ready. No one was up yet so I wrote a note to them and left with Apollo.

Apollo and I were aimlessly walking around. I decided to climb a tree and just watch the sunrise.

After a minute I got bored to I took out my ipod and turn on one of my favorite songs and I started to sing to it.

"I try to tell myself that its really over.

That it's just too late for me to go back there.

Need to walk away, need to keep my pride, on with my life.

Getting' sick and tired of this situation.

Something' deep inside just cant seem to face it.

I'm not going back, but somehow I can't say goodbye.

Someone needs to tell my heart.

Get it to believe that its over,

Tried and tried a thousand times.

I'm still here

I can try to walk away, but I only end up nowhere.

I made up my mind, that's the easy part…

Someone tell my heart.

We went through the trials and the tribulations.

Til' I finally got tired of all the waiting, for you to come in, tell ya this was it, this I know.

I deserve better, than you gave me.

I deserve better and it kills me, that I'm holding' on.

I need to be strong, let you go!

Someone needs to tell my heart.

Get it to believe that it's over.

Tried and tried a thousand times,

I'm still here, I can try to walk away.

But I only seem to end up nowhere.

I made up my mind, that's the easy part… Someone tell my heart.

(Someone tell my heart)

I don't love you.

If I cant convince myself, I just don't know what I'm gonna do. What I'm gonna do…

Someone needs to tell my heart,

Get it to believe that its over.

Tried and tried a thousand times.

But, I'm still here!  
>I can try to walk away but I only seem to end up nowhere.<p>

I made up my mind.

That's the easy part…

Someone tell my heart!

Get it to believe that its over!

Tried and tried a thousand times!

I'm still here…

I can try to walk away but I only seem to end up nowhere.

I've made up my mind, that the easy part…

Someone tell my heart!

Someone… tell my heart…"

The song ended. I turned off my ipod. Suddenly, I heard a twig snap from behind me my head turned around and I saw four people standing there.

"Hey there girlie." One said.

I noticed that they were all guys. I didn't have a good feeling about this because this was an area filled with trees. I doubt anyone would here me if I screamed. I jumped down from the tree and Apollo stepped in front of me and puffed out his feathers to seem more intimidating.

"Aw she's got a pet."

"Well so do we." A big cat jumped out from the shadows and pounced at Apollo. He flew out of the way quickly. He flew into the sky and I couldn't see him anymore. I was suddenly scared. More scared than I was before.

"Why don't you come with us."

"Yea. We know a couple of games we could play. Besides, you look like you're a lot of fun." One of the guys said again. I stepped back slowly.

"N-no. I-I'm not going anywhere with you!" I stepped back again.

"Aw. Don't be like that."

"Yea. We don't bite…much."

I reached for my bey and the launcher but three more guys showed up from behind me and grabbed my arms. I struggled to get out of their grip but it was useless.

"You're gonna be our new toy." 

They laughed evilly. I screamed at a really high-pitched tone. I have no idea if anyone heard me but I think I made a couple of those guys partly deaf.

"HORUSEUS!" A voice yelled from somewhere.

A bey landed on the ground and attacked some of the guys feet knocking them over.

"Retreat!" One of the guys who were holding me yelled. They dropped me and ran away.

I stood up and looked at the way that they ran.

"Dumb-asses." I whispered.

I saw my team step out from the shadows of the trees. Leena looked worried, Benkei was glaring at the guys retreating backs, Kyouya and Nile just looked severely pissed off.

'Oh shit! I'm in trouble…' I thought to myself. Apollo flew back down to me and landed on my shoulder.

"Uh… He-." Nile cut me off.

"Where were you?" He growled.

"Uh… well you see, I got lost when I went for a walk and I ran into the Gan Gan Galaxy team. I told them what happened and they let me stay with them for the night. But I got up early and left with Apollo and I got bored so I climbed a tree. Then those people showed up. They said I was going to be their new 'toy'. Then Nile's bey came flying out and scared them away. And now we're here…" My voice trailed off.

"Well, at least we found you at the right time. Who knows what they would've done to you." Leena told me.

"I think I know what they would've done…" Kyouya said. Leena elbowed him in the gut.

"Shut up. Now we have to go to the stadium before the battle starts!"

"Let's go!" We all yelled and ran to the stadium.

* * *

><p>NEW CHAPTER UP! Sorry it took so longggggggggg! but anyway REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!<p> 


	13. My battle that was seen around the world

Chapter 14

As usually I was going to battle first.

"Alright! Let's get this party started! The first battle that is going to happen here is between team Gan Gan Galaxy's Yuu and team Wildfang's Tempest! This battle is going to be tough." I heard the announcer say.

Leena and I high 5'ed and I started to walk out to the arena. I looked up to the sky and saw Apollo circling the stadium in the air.

Yuu walked out to the arena as well, and stood at the other side of it. I smirked and took out my launcher. I also unlatched freedom from my necklace.

"3…2…1… LET IT RIP!" We yelled and our bey's clashed against each other.

"Let's get this over with Freedom, Thunder Zone."

A dark, cloudy wall formed and shot lightning down onto Yuu's Libra. Within seconds it was taken out.

"Wow! That was one of the fastest battles I've ever seen! I wonder if Masamune and Nile's battle will end that fast." The announcer exclaimed.

I just caught my bey and went over to my team. Apollo landed on my shoulder.

"That was fast." 

"Yea!"

"Hn."

Nile didn't say anything. He just exchanged some words with Kyouya and went down to the arena. Suddenly, my sight became blurry and it was hard to focus. I kinda shook it off though.

I stumbled over to the railing where I could see the battle better. Leena saw me stumbling.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked me.

"Yea…I'm fine."

"3…2…1… LET IT RIP!"

Their beys landed in the battle space and instantly mashed together.

"GO STRIKER!" Striker glowed a little and blasted forward into Horuseus and pushed it back. Nile didn't do anything; he just stood there watching intently.

Then Striker was knocked back, and Horuseus smacked right into it.

"I'll keep this up until you get a stadium out!" I heard Nile yell. I smirked, but I still couldn't see straight.

"I don't think so! The real battle is just beginning! Go for it now Striker!" Right when Striker was about to be pushed out of the stadium it made a mini explosion that sent Horuseus flying. Striker did a little sonic boom thing and crashed into Horuseus with amazing speed and strength.

Horuseus moved out of the way right when it was going to be pushed out.

"Yikes!" Leena, Demure, and Benkei yell.

"How do you like my striker now?" Masamune asked, as up tight as usual.

"Ha, it does seem to have SOME power." Nile said back. I laugh a little at his witty comeback when Masamune started freaking out.

"What do you mean SOME?"

"Its just that, at that level it can not win against my Vulcan Horuseus. Horuseus the king of the sky that can see everything. Also known as the birdman with the head of a falcon. An Egyptian myth, Horus!"

"Egyptian, Smiption." Masamune mocked.

"Now you shall feel the power of the great desert."

"Bring it on sandman! Come at me anyway you like!"

"Spread your wings Horuseus!" Just like before, the move created little holes in the arena that were heading toward Striker.

"Look out Striker!" Somehow Striker was dodging all the things being shot at it. It raced at Horuseus dodging all air blasts.

"Hn. You're better than I thought!" Nile yelled.

"Naturally! I'm the worlds strongest, number one blader after all! Didn't I mention that earlier?"

"Whatever. Horuseus is not yet using its full strength."

"Say WHAT?"

"The eye of Horus, the king of the sky is closed."

"Stop babbling like a monkey already will ya! If that's the king of the sky, then my striker is a mythological beast. The unicorn. I'll send you flying with the king of all horns." Striker sped forward.

"I wouldn't count on it! Horuseus!" Horuseus started glowing orange. "Now its time for the king to descend to earth! Horuseus!" Horuseus sped forward also with equal power.

The two beys crashed together and made a huge explosion. Striker was knocked back a lot.

"Do you have the power to raise above this Masamune? If you're going to call yourself number one then try to hit me back." Nile said.

"You call that power? That was a trap from an open door! I'll show you power! Striker! Show him now!" Striker kept smacking into Horuseus but it resulted in getting knocked back each time.

"Why isn't this working at all?"

"Its only natural for the king of the sky Horus, there is no way that moves like yours would work. Now do you feel ridicules calling yourself number one?1" Horuseus was still glowing orange and raced forward and smashed into Striker multiple times.

All of a sudden, Benkei had his arm wrapped around my throat and started choking me.

"Looking good Nile, baby!" He yelled. I tried to get out of his death hold.

Masamune was freaking out and pounded the ground wondering what he should do. Ginga started yell thing at him but I couldn't hear.

"BENKEI! I CANT BREATH!" I yelled. He let me go.

"Hehe. Sorry Tempest."

"SPECIAL MOVE: LIGHTNING SWORD FLASH!"

"SPECIAL MOVE: MYSTIC ZONE!"

An extreme explosion happened and I saw striker get blown out and landed at Masamune's feet.

"Its all over. Striker's stadium out! The winner is Nile! The second match is taken by Team WildFang."

I started cheering and jumping around with Leena. We all ran down to Nile.

"Now do you understand? Everyone in the world championship is always aiming for the top and putting all of their heart and soul into it. Those who call themselves number one before its decided are doomed to fail from the start."

Masamune tensed up. I was tired so I jumped up on Nile's back like usual.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I am tired so I jumped on your back so you could carry me. Now shut up and drive."

He chuckled a little and walked up to the railing/ledge that our team was supposed to stay over at.

Apollo cawed and cuddled into my neck. I petted him then put my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall.

"Hey Leena could you take me back to the hotel please?" I asked her. She sighed.

"Yea come on. I'm tired too, so lets go." She ordered and started walking to the hotel. I got off of Nile's back and ran to her.

"Oh hold on I have to do something first." I told her and ran back to Nile.

"By the way, good job river boy." I kissed his cheek then ran back to Leena. She giggled and then we ran to the hotel room.

Apollo had stayed behind with Nile and the rest of the group. Leena and I went to our rooms after saying good night to each other. I crawled into the bed and did a face plant into one of the pillows. It kinda smelled like Nile so I snuggled into the pillow some more and fell asleep with a small smile on my face. What I didn't know was that I was going to have a weird dream that might change my life forever.

* * *

><p>I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY that it took so long to update. i have to study for these major tests in school and i have a cold plus i was grounded so thats why it took so long. Oh and i need help on what the dream tempest has should be about so if you have any ideas PM me or leave them in a review plzzzzzzzz. well, actually review anyway but check out the poll on my profile and vote for your favorite beyblade character. i tried to put everyone on there so there is a big list to choose from. BYE BYE!<p> 


	14. Sunrise

Chapter 15

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DREAM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on a swing and looked like I was in my late twenties. I saw a little girl who looked about 5 came running over to me. She had blonde hair and blue/green eyes.

"Momma! Daddy's back!" She said. I picked her up.

I got off the swing and walked into the house that was in front of me. The little girl jumped out of my arms and ran to the front door.

"Daddy!" She yelled happily.

I looked up to see the man that had picked her up but the dream ended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF DREAM~~~~~~~~~~

I shot up from the bed breathing and sweating heavily. Nile was in the bed sleeping peacefully next to me. I got up and walked to the bathroom.

I splashed water on my face and looked into the mirror. I stayed in there for a few more minutes and clamed down.

I walked back to the bedroom. Apollo cawed softly and saw me in the doorway. He flapped his wings and landed on my shoulder.

"Lets go watch the sunrise buddy." He nodded in approval.

I quietly walked out of the building, careful not to wake up anyone. Apollo and I found a huge hill and watched the sunrise at the top of it.

Right when the sun was about to come up I heard footsteps coming my way. I looked behind me and saw that it was Nile.

"Hey." I said

"Hey…"

"So did we win or no?" 

"Sadly no. Kyouya lost to Ginga. We didn't make it to the finals."

"Oh…" I sighed and looked at the ground.

"Hey… uh…I got this for you while we were our yesterday." He handed me a necklace that had the black side of a yin and yang symbol on it.

"Oh. Cool thanks." I put the necklace on over my other one with freedom in it.

"Yea. I kept the other side. See they fit together." He took out his necklace that was hidden by his scarf and connected it with mine.

"Sweet! So these are like best friend necklaces right?"

"In a way. I guess…" His voice trailed off and it seemed like he was deep in thought.

We were so busy talking we didn't notice that the sun was already in the sky. We got up and left. Apollo jumped from my shoulder to Niles.

"So… what's going to happen now that we lost?"

"I'm not sure exactly."

We walked back to the hotel and saw everyone awake and ready to go.

"Hey go pack. We are going back to Africa." 

"Ok."

I ran to the room to pack my stuff. I was done in ten minutes. So was Nile. I ran back down the stairs and went with Leena to the plane. I took one last look at Japan, and then went back into the plane. I sat down next to Leena.

"Wake me up when we get there please." She nodded then I fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>i know this is really short but i only had a half an hour to do this so sorry. :( but i hope you liked it and i hope you review peoplez. PEACE OUT!<p> 


	15. What Horror Movies Can Bring

Chapter 16

Some one nudged my shoulder. I looked up to see it was Apollo.

"Oh hey there Apollo." He cawed back softly.

"Hey sleeping beauty. You finally decided to wake up." Leena told me. I glared at her.

"Anyway, we still have about 5 hours until we land so how about we all play truth or dare?" She asked us. I nodded, Nile shrugged, Kyouya just starred at her, Demure also nodded and Benkei put two thumbs into the air to symbolize an ok.

"I'll go first. Demure truth or dare?" I asked him sweetly.

"Truth."

"Is it true that your bey is a Scorpio?"

"Yes. Um…. Tempest truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us how you go that scar under your blue eye."

My face paled a little bit and I touched the scar that had become a part of my face.

"Well, it all started one day when I was… nine. I was trapped in the woods with my friend Melody (A/N She will show up later in the story) and Apollo. It was raining and lightning out. We were running to try to get out of the forest but we ended up in a little clearing. All over a sudden blue lightning was shot down on the ground everywhere. We ran through the clearing trying not to get hit by the lightning. Melody made it to the other side unharmed but Apollo and I weren't so lucky. We were struck by the lightning, and it somehow absorbed into my body and created a scar under my eye. It actually used to be purple like the other one but after the lightning strike it turned electric blue. Apollo's body also absorbed the lightning. That's why he always has little sparks flying off him when he flies and he has lightning bolt shapes all over his body. But, when I looked back up to see where Melody was, she was gone." I finished.

"Oh…wow…" They all said. I looked back at the ground.

"Um…That must've been harsh." I glared at Leena when she said that.

"Well, I think we've had enough of this game. Lets watch a movie!"

We decided that we were going to watch a horror movie. There wasn't enough space on the couch so Nile and I had to sit on the mini couch that was made for two people (A/N there is a name for these but I forgot what it was). The movie we were watching was Texas Chainsaw Massacre (A/N just guessing if that's how you spell it).

During one part of the movie I jumped cause I was so scared and landed in Nile's lap.

"Hahaha, sorry." I whispered to him. He looked at me and smiled a little bit.

"Don't worry about it." He whispered back and I blushed. I got off his lap and sat back down in my seat next to him.

Surprisingly, he put his arm around my shoulder. Leena saw this and I could see in the dark that she winked at me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

She laughed silently then turned back to the T.V. screen. Another scary part came on and I got scared again and buried my head into his shoulder. He looked at me again but didn't say anything.

When the movie was over I was asleep on Nile's shoulder. He was asleep too with his head resting on mine.

"Aw look at those two!" Leena whispered to no one in particular.

"Yea, we should take a picture." Demure suggested.

"Good idea! I'll get my camera!" Leena went to her bag and grabbed her camera. The camera went off and the picture was saved onto it.

"Ok, now lets go to bed. Come on Apollo." Apollo followed Leena to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Sorry, it took kind of a long time but i've had a lot of things going on. and sorry its short. And i would like to get about 7 to 8 more reviews until i upload again. anyway I'M OUTTTTT!<p> 


	16. Melody's BACK!

Chapter 17

When I woke up I felt like I was laying on something squishy. I opened my eyes slowly and noticed Nile right under me. I screamed and fell on the floor.

"Man. I really gotta stop doing that…" 

"Yea you do." He said looking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. He grabbed it. I tried to get him to let go.

"Don't be sticking this out. You never know what could happen to it." He told me in a smart~ass voice. I turned around and crossed my arms.

"You're mean." Then I got up and left to my bedroom. Nile sighed and followed me.

"Wait…Why are we still flying? Weren't we supposed to land hours ago?"

"Yea…I'm not sure what's going on."

I ran to Leena's room and opened the door. She was sitting on the bed reading. I walked over to her. Apollo flew over to me.

"Hey why didn't we land yet?"

"Oh, There was a delay so we had to change our landing point. We are going to be stuck in America for a week."

"Oh…Ok. I'm going to hang out here with you ok?"

"Yea fine." I sat in the bean~bag chair next to her bed

"So what happened after Nile and I fell asleep?" I saw her smirk for some reason.

"Not much. I told everyone goodnight then went to my room and Apollo followed me." She told me.

"That sounds pretty boring."

"Yea kinda. So what's going on between you and Nile?"

"We're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less." I said. She just sighed and mumbled something about being oblivious.

"Excuse me, what was that?" I asked her in a stuck-up voice.

"Nothing, nothing." I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Whatever you say Leena, whatever you say…"

~~~~~~~~~~1 HOUR LATER~~~~~~~~~

The plane landed in America and then we got off. When I stepped off the plane I saw my friend Connor standing there, waiting for us. Someone must've contacted him.

"Hey Connor! Sorry you didn't make the team in Brazil."

"No problem! I was so excited when I found out that you made it! Too bad you guys lost…"

"Its no big problem. We are just going to hang at my house until we can go back to Africa."

"Oh well guess who I found while you were away. You are never going to guess who it is."

"Hm…the puppy you lost when you were five?"

"No silly! MELODY! I FOUND MELODY!"

My jaw clenched up when he said that.

"W-what?"

"Remember when we were nine? When she magically disappeared? Well, it turns out that she didn't leave you in the woods like you thought. Actually-." A sweet, mysterious voice cut him off.

"Actually when I turned back to look at you and Apollo, the meadow we were standing was gone and so was you. But I had to get out of there so I ran away. I moved to my Grandmothers house and stayed there. And long time no see Tempest." I saw Melody step out from behind Connor.

"It's been a while…" My voice trailed off.

"Yea it has…" Then we bear hugged each other.

"There is some people that I would like you guys to meet. HEY TEAM! COME HERE FOR A MINUTE!" The guys (and girl) walked over to me. "This is Benkei or as he likes to be called 'The masked bull.' Then there's Demure. And Kyouya, Leena, and then there is Nile." I said pointing to each one of them. I noticed that Nile was slightly glaring at Connor but I paid no attention to it.

I heard a caw and Apollo few over to my shoulder. I petted him and then walked next to Nile.

"TO MY HOUSE!" I yelled at started to walk to my house with the others following.

10 minutes later we arrived. I unlocked the door and walked in. My house was pretty big, with a pool in the back. (A/N The picture of her house is at the bottom of my profile) Connor carried my stuff up to my room and Melody stayed right at my side like a lost puppy.

"Alright. Everyone follow me and I'll show you where your room is for the next week. My room is here." I said pointing to a room that had a purple door. "Nile your room is right across from mine." I pointed to a white colored door. "Kyouya yours is right next to his, Leena yours is across from Kyouya, Benkei yours is next to Kyouya's and Demure you are next to Leena. Melody I'm guessing that you are staying at your own house?" She nodded at me. "Ok. Everyone go unpack in your rooms."

When everyone was done unpacking we all went down to the living room. There were 3 giant glass windows that you could see the back yard through. I had a huge pool back there.

Apollo had fallen asleep on Melody's lap and Nile was sitting next to her, talking. I felt a pang in my heart but shoved it off. I went to go talk with Kyouya.

"Hey."

"Hey…"

"So…"

"Nice house. Its big." I smiled at him.

"Thanks. So wanna go swimming?"

"…Sure…"

"Ok. Um… Then you gotta go get your stuff on. I'll see if the others wanna go swimming." I walked out to the living room. "Hey guys! Wanna go swimming?" Everyone said yea but Nile and Melody. I felt that pang again. "Alright, then go up to your rooms and change." I ran up to my room.

I put on a black tankini that tied around my neck and had a cute floral pattern all over it. I grabbed my favorite towel and some extras incase someone didn't have theirs. My towel had a sunset on a beach with tiny birds flying on it. I walked down to the pool and waited for the others.

* * *

><p>Alright. Next chapter UP! Hope ya guys like it. i tried to make it a little longer. but anyway, again i'm hoping for 7-8 new reviews before i update again. THANK YOU FOR READING! BYE!<p> 


	17. Swimming, lion boy, and photos

They showed up a few minutes later. (A/N all of the bathing suits are on my profile so if you want to see what they looked like just go there) I heard a sharp whistle and turned around. I saw Leena standing there in a one~piece bathing suit that was pink with a little ruffled belt.

"You look good Leena." I said.

"You look really good too. Nice pick on the bathing suit."

"Thanks, you too. Hey you guys look great too!"

"Thanks Tempest!"

"Ha! No problem guys!" I went to sit on a chair where I could tan a little bit.

"CANNON BALL!" I heard Benkei yell then jump in. I was a good 10 feet away from the pool and I still got wet. Leena started yelling at him.

"REALLY BENKEI! Come on!" I laughed a little and decided that I should get in the water. I walked by Connor who only had his feet in the water so I pushed him in. Then I jumped in myself. I saw Apollo playing with his old birdie friends. Connor slashed me in the face.

"Hey!" I splashed him back. We had a splashing war for about 5 minutes. I won.

"HA! You can't beat the queen!" I gloated.

They all laughed slightly. I climbed out of the pool and walked passed Kyouya. I also pushed him in. I laughed as he returned to the surface all wet and his hair was hanging in his face.

"Aw what's wrong? Lion boy doesn't like water?" I teased him.

"That's IT! I'm going to get you!" He yelled and climbed out of the pool to chase me. I ran away from him and grabbed my towel then ran into the house. He ran after me.

"AHHHH!" I yelled as he tackled me to the ground in the living room. He started tickling me.

"AH! STOP!" I screamed/laughed. All over a sudden I heard footsteps running down the stairs. Nile came running to the room and saw the position we were in.

"This isn't what it looks like!" I yelled.

Kyouya got up and looked at Nile. I think a little male dominance thing happened between them but soon Kyouya walked back out to the pool. Nile helped me up off the ground.

"Thanks Nile." I smiled at him. He smiled back but weakly. I looked into his eyes and saw what kinda looked like hurt? I'm not sure…

"No problem Tempest." He said. I nodded at him.

"Well, I better go change. I will be down in a minute!"

I ran up the stairs to change into my outfit. When I got into my room I saw something on my bed. I went over and saw it was a picture of Nile and I sleeping together on the mini couch that was on the airplane. I flipped the picture over and red what was on the back.

Dear Tempest,

We took this picture of you two on the plane. Sorry, but you two were so cute! Anyway, we hope you keep this picture and not just rip it up. This might actually have some value later in life.

From, Leena and Demure

I sighed and looked at the picture once more. I was confused at what they meant by 'it might have some value later in life'. But, whatever. I played with the necklace that Nile got me and walked down the stairs. I sat next to Nile on the couch.

"Where's Melody?" I asked with a slight edge to my voice.

"Upstairs in her room."

"Oh…"

We watched T.V. for a while until the others came in. They headed up to their rooms to change. Leena was done changing first and wedged herself in between Nile and I. I stood up.

"I'm going to go make dinner." Nile stood up also.

"I will help." I started to walk to the kitchen when I tripped on fell on Nile. I opened my eyes and saw Nile's lips less than an inch away from mine. I blushed a little and quickly got off of him.

"Sorry!" I said.

"I-its ok." He stuttered. Then we walked to the kitchen to make dinner with blushes on both of our faces.

* * *

><p>Sorry that it took so long! and that its so short! i've been really busy with the holidays so i'm very sorry! but i would like a few MORE reviews on this story. lets try to get to 80 reveiws and i will make the next one longer. ok BYE!<p> 


	18. WARNING!

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! **

* * *

><p>Sorry guys but this isnt a real chapter. its a warning chapter. I MIGHT have to stop writing this story for a while because some one has been stealing my ideas and just changing a little bit of it around. They have been using almost the same storyline and also they just copy some of the words i write in MY story. if this continues i will have to stop writing this story for good just like my other one. this might seem quite stupid to you guys but i have worked really hard on this story and i dont want it stolen. Well, goodbye for now. But, if you want me to keep writing this story then review or something. bye...<p> 


	19. Embarresment gets the best of us

Few mintues later, we all sitting together and eating the dinner. I noticed Melody and Nile talking together again and the felt that pang again in my heart. Why it always happened?

"What's wrong, Tempest?" Leena asked me. I back to my sense

"Heh…..Ah, nothing." I continued to eat the food until Melody stand up.

"Oh yeah, I have an album of Tempest when she was little. Want to see it?" I spitted out the food I was eating.

"Me…..Melody, wait" I tried to stop her but too late, she already get it from the living room and opened it to everyone. This is too EMBRASSING!

"Look, it Tempest when she enter kindergarten" She showed them a picture of me and my family which make my face turn red in embarrassment.

She continued to show them different kinds of pictures that I want to kill myself. Then she turns to another page and there is a picture of another boy who is my…

"Who is this?" Nile asked as I could see a glared from him to that picture.

"Oh, that is Tempest classmate and also her first love."

"FIRST LOVE?" Everyone jaw drop even me. How can I explain to them now about that embrassing event?

"What do you mean by that?" Nile asked angrily, what happened to him? Why he suddenly became like that?

"That boy's name is Drake, he is Tempest best friend in kindergarten. That happened during summer holiday, Tempest confesses to him right in the park right before everyone. Of course, he rejected then she slapped him and crying at home for a whole day." Everyone laughed after heard the conversation

"OH MY GOD…..Tempest con…..confessed before…..everyone!" Benkei laughed.

"This must be the most hilarious story I ever heard" Kyouya smirked although I could see that he is holding his laugh "I wishes I could see that scene." Even Leena was laughing her ass of at my failure. My face turn to angriness as I slammed the table loudly which make everyone freezing.

"Sorry, I feel tired so I'll return to my room and…..STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT BEFORE I THROW YOU GUYS INTO THE GODDAMNED POOL!" I shouted angrily and go back to my room I closed the door and sighed heavily on the bed

"Ah Melody. She really shouldn't tell them about that time. Beside I already over my love for him and I don't have any feeling for anyone at all." Suddenly Nile face appeared on my mind and I wake up from my bed. "NONONONONO. Why I suddenly thinking of him?" I get a pillow hit on my face but his face still hasn't disappeared.

I keep trying to make his face dissaper from my mind until I stopped, i realized that it was no use. Worse than that, I blush and when I touch at my heart, I could feel it beat very fast

"What happened to me? Why now whenever I thought of Nile, my heart beat so fast and I always get blush easily? Back then, nothing happened" Then I remember when he talking to Melody. My heart suddenly feel pang again. "Not again? It same as today, my heart suddenly getting twitched and it feel…..hurt. What is this…..feeling?" I lied on the bed and getting tired; my eyes close and fall to sleep.

~~~~No one's POV~~~~

The door of Tempest room opened and it was Nile.

"Tempest?" He saw her was sleeping peacefully. He sits on the bed while looking at her sleeping face. "You look so cute…..when you sleeping" He smiled softly, touch at her silky hair and stroke it gently. Then he touches at her cheek. A small blush appeared on his face while feel the softness of her cheek. "Tempest…..I" He lean closer to her lips but stopped from a few inches and give a small kiss on her head "I don't want to…..lose you…..to anyone..." He whispered sadly and noticed the necklace he give her back on Japan. "And I don't just…..want to be a best friend anymore..."

Meanwhile, there is someone outside peek at those two and smile happily when sees the scene "It's going smoothly. He seem to noticed his feeling but Tempest need get some more attacks to noticed since she very weak at this kind of thingy..."

* * *

><p>HEY PEOPLE! I HAVE NOT DIED YET! but i 'CANNOT' take ANY credit for this chapter. this entire chapter was written by by friend 'Mizuhara Yukie'. I just did some quick editing and revising and fixed a few things. im SOOOOO sorry its taken this long though. ive gotten so cought up in my school work and everything and i just found out the my best friend ever in the world has Cancer called Hugkins. So ive been checking up on him everyday. im sorry again people but my bestie Brandon needz me right now. . very sorry...<p> 


	20. When a bird steals your bacon

I woke up the next morning with Apollo slapping me in the face with his wings.

"Really Apollo? Did you really have to do that?" I asked him sleepily.

He nodded and flew over to my dresser. I got up and got my clothes then went to go get a shower. When I got out and got dressed I went to the living room.

Everyone was there. I waved at them and they waved back.

"Good morning guys." I said to them.

"Good morning to you too sleeping beauty." Nile said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." I walked to the kitchen to eat.

Kyouya joined me at the table surprisingly. Apollo flew over to my shoulder and ate my bacon.

"Hey! That was mine!" I yelled at him. Apollo just pecked me on my head.

"Ow…" I finished eating and turned to Kyouya. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yea. You do know we have to leave tomorrow for Africa right?"

"Oh wow. A week passed by fast. Well I will pack later." Then we walked out to the living room with everyone. I sat next to Nile.

They were all watching Regular Show on Cartoon Network. I loved this show. It was so funny.

"So everyone has to go pack later cause we have to leave tomorrow." I said and everyone groaned.

"I don't want you guys to leave." Connor said.

"Yea, me either." Melody added.

"I'm sorry guys but we have to go." They sighed.

"We know…"

I petted Apollo's feathers and noticed that Nile was looking at me through the corner of his eye. I smiled and nudged him with my shoulder. He blushed a little and looked away.

"Hey Melody and Connor, why don't you just come with us?" Benkei suggested.

"Yea that's a good idea!" I said.

"I wish I could but I have to deal with some other stuff here." Connor told us sadly.

"I can go!" Melody said happily.

"Ok!" I stood up.

"Well, I'm gonna go pack some! If you need me I will be in my room." I stated as I headed off to my room.

* * *

><p>LONG TIME NO SEE! sorry it took me so long to update! Ive been very busy and stuff but i'm back for now~ also, sorry this chapter is so short. i have to catch up on my beyblade episodes. so see you later guys! I hope for some new reveiws. :D<p> 


End file.
